Fluid being produced from a wellbore or flowing through production lines is often multiphase—commingled flow of different phase fluids, such as water, oil and gas. Multiphase fluid flow is a complex factor, important in understanding and optimizing production hydraulics in both oil and gas wells. Sampling some or all of the individual phases from a multiphase flow presents particular problems, such as separation and accumulation of the desired phase. Additionally, there can exist a relatively large range of flowing conditions such as high to low Gas Volume Fraction (GVF) and high to low Water Liquid Ration (WLR). Furthermore, a large variety of sampling ports configurations may be present. The challenges can be even greater in the context of sub-sea multiphase sampling.